A Coward's Pride
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: It's been three years since a coward's virtue and Trunks is getting ready to go to the past, just when their relationship is beginning to change. Will Gina go? And we she be able to bury her insecurities in regard to who her father is and the loss of her brother. Sorry I suck at reviews but may switch to mature, not sure yet. Please review! It keeps me motivated to continue.


Chapter 1: A New Future

I was expecting it to be a lot more different when I first laid my eyes on him. From all the great things I had heard of him, the thought of him usually accompanied god like glow and reverence. The strongest man in the world. My father. Goku.

I wasn't so much disappointed than I was bewildered. Yes, the man was strong. He easily subdued Trunks, but nothing about him screamed revere and unfathomable strength. He was just a happy-go-luck idiot, full of childlike manner.

Here I was, full of weary and anticipation of meeting the man who was not only my father, but the proclaimed savior of the world, possibly universe and I felt nothing towards him. I carry his blood in me, I should feel proud but I've never felt so distant from a person in my entire life. Like I said before. I was bewildered.

* * *

 **Two days before Departure**

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to the past?" I said, interrupting Trunks as he got out the bed and began putting his clothes back on, his well chiseled chest out in the open shamelessly.

Ignoring me, Trunks went across the room, retrieving his pants that were thrown across the room in the midst of our passion the night before. All this silence did more to infuriate me.

"Did you think I'd never find out? You actually got your mom to keep this a secret for?

He still didn't answer me.

"Seriously, Trunks." I growled at him. My throat was beginning to feel dry. "A one-seater. I'm just not that reliable to you?"

Once Trunks had his pants on, he leaned against the wall facing opposite the bed. I shifted the thin cotton shifts tighter onto my body. Any other day, his hot intense gaze would have been an instant panty dropper for me. Over the past three years, we've grown to be so close that this step in our relationship was inevitable. I'm not really sure what to call what we are exactly, but I thought we were at least beyond keeping secrets like this between us.

"Trunks, I'm talking to you!" I yelled at him, tossing his blankets off my naked body and approaching him, "Why is it that you never mentioned anything until now? Just what am I to you?! Y-you asshole! Why are you leaving me behind?!"

My eyes tearing up now, I turned away from him, looking for my clothes frantically while tripping over my feet from the frustration and nervousness of the situation at hand. I continued to rub my eyes as I put my underwear back on, now searching for my shirt, frustrated by how vulnerable I was behaving. Oh god, I feel sick.

"Gina calm down," I heard Trunks sigh from behind me, his hand gently on my shoulder, "It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. It's for your own good."

"Bullshit!" I hissed, shrugging Trunks' hand off my shoulder as I wore my orange Gi. He actually expected me to believe it was for my own good.

"It is Gee," Trunks whispered, pulling me into a hug, my back against his chest, his firm, muscular but warm arms engulfing my form completely, "It's already too much of a risk sending me to the past, I can't take you with me. There's the off chance that either you or me won't be born."

"It doesn't matter," I whimpered, "We're both here now, so it doesn't matter. How can you just do that to me? Leave just when I start to…I dunno "feel" again. That's just too cruel Trunks. And why the past? What you do there won't change what is happening now!"

"Gina…"

"I won't forgive you," I growled, forcing his arms off of me, grabbing my pants and putting them on, along with my boots, my eyes now piercing back at him. No matter how much I wanted to just give in, there's no way I could let this go. It's bad enough knowing I'm seen as this weak.

Is it because becoming a Super Saiyan is a physical strain on my body? He wants to "tame" my temper? He doesn't want to put me in the front lines any more than I am here? Or maybe he just doesn't trust me, and that realization is what devastates me the most.

"Do whatever you want," I whisper to him, forcing myself to calm down, "We're not supposed to be doing this anyway," I gestured to the ruffled blankets and our unkempt appearance. All this…passion shouldn't even be coursing through us. We have more important things to be focusing on.

"What do you mean "this"," Trunks said back, his voice sounding hurt, I'm too scared to turn around and look him in the eye, I don't want to see that hurt again. The one thing I keep doing to him.

"You mean sex?" Trunks answered, him now sounding angered, the deep husk of his voice rumbling and giving me a small chill down my back, "You think we shouldn't be doing any of this? Was this all nothing to you?"

"What I think is we have too much going on right now." I said, walking towards the door away from the situation. Feeling my arm being tugged back, I turned to see Trunks hurt obvious on him, also anger.

"Gina, you're over exaggerating," Trunks nervously laughed, trying to feign a smile at me, "Don't make a fit babe."

"You don't understand Trunks," I sighed, shaking his hand off, looking away from him, "You'll never understand. Have a safe trip Trunks. Goodbye."

* * *

 **One Month Before Departure**

When was the last time you ever closed your eyes and let things go?

Not often, I believe. I barely remember the days where I could just live in such blissful ignorance, at a time where I didn't worry about the past, present, and future. It's already been three years. Three years since I lost my brother, three years since my world ended, and three years since my world started anew.

I'm a pitiful person, a woman filled with selfish, vain thoughts. I worry about myself more than I do about others; I worry about my identity in this dead world, and my usefulness to it. I am proud of my heritage, but ashamed of my distance from it. I'm nowhere near as strong as my late father, Goku, when he was alive, and I'm not as willful like my mother, Chi -Chi, and my dear brother, Gohan. I am nothing but a small blemish to his kindness and virtue.

"Gina?"

I turn around from the mirror, as I was admiring the blue short dress that Bulma had loaned me for the night. A heavy frown set on my face.

"Bulma, this won't work. My legs are way too thick!" I said pointing to my thighs and butt. Three years of constant training and defending against the androids brought some major changes to my body. Changes I wasn't so fond of. My innocent slender body brought from my early teens morphed to a highly toned body with muscles. Specifically, to my legs and thighs. My waistline thinned by my hips and thighs enlarged along with the muscles on my arms. Finding pants and jeans have definitely become a daily struggle.

"I look like a cross-dresser. In a not so cute way."

"Oh hush now," Bulma laughed at me, adjusting the blue prom dress' straps. "When you get a little older you'll realize how lucky you are to have a body like that."

I rolled my eyes at her, looking back at my figure in the mirror. Then I heard some knocks on the door.

Yes?" I answer, as Trunks entered the room.

Right now we're at Capsule Corp. the whole area decorated in a fancy fashion. Trunks' mother, Bulma Briefs, is having a small prom in the underground bunker that branches off from the corporation's location. The current place we are in. Although there aren't too many teens around, if I counted about 30 guests, it's a decent amount considering the amount of lives that have been lost by the androids' blood soaked hands.

The fancy party is all Bulma's idea to ease the minds of us teens who were at the age to be considered adults but not exactly children either. To establish some form of normalcy for us. So it made every sense as to why I was dressed in this knee length, navy blue silk evening gown; Tiny crystal bead sown sewed onto the chest of the dress, and a thin transparent shiny fabric dipping from the waist down to the end of the dress, black florescent embroidery on the hem and edges of the dress.

"You ready yet?" Trunks chuckled as he approached me. He wore a black traditional tux, his boyish features beginning to fade into the future man he will become. I admit, there have been times I have caught myself staring at him, after all, he has grown up to be such a handsome one, that I can't deny no matter how much I wish.

"Ok guys," Bulma said as she began to shove me and Trunks out the room and into the dance hall. "I've got stuff to do, go mingle. Drink some punch and dance a little. Remember don't do anything I wouldn't do."

And with a wink, Bulma left us to our own devices and back to hers.

The room was dimly lit, makeshift lights hanging from the ceiling. Fruit punch, and some finger food were placed on tables at the back of the room by the emergency exit, and I made a beeline for it. Trunks following suite, I was never really comfortable around people and dancing. I had no ounce of rhythm in my bones, and I've definitely come to accept that.

I leaned on the wall, biting on a cold turkey sandwich. Trunks shoulders felt so close to mine, and I couldn't help stealing small glances at him. Things have definitely felt a little…strained between us. I can't put my finger on it though.

"Nice dress," Trunks said, after briefly clearing his throat. "Who's was it?'

"Is that any way to compliment a lady, Trunks?" I smiled at Trunks, fully facing him now. I began to fiddle with his lopsided tie, "Your mom had it hidden in her storage. But I see you clean up well."

"Yeah, you too," Trunks chuckled again, he seems to have been doing that to me a lot lately, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well the me three years ago would have died in happiness coming to a party like this all dressed up and what not," I rolled my eyes, letting go of Trunks' now fixed tie, kicking up my heel for emphasis. "I've never felt so out of place in my life. It's been how long since I wore a dress?"

"Well you look decent," Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "And I especially like what you did to your hair, the bun accompanied by the pearl beads fits nicely. Do tell me who does your hair?"

"Shut up asshole," I laughed, lightly punching Trunks arm, him clutching it in mock pain, "I'm not trying to brag here."

"I know," Trunks smiled at me, his hand now on my shoulder, his blue eyes softening for a reason I'm not sure of, "But just go enjoy the night, you deserve it, we all do."

"Well thank you," I scoffed, rolling my eyes in an old fashion, "And I bet you must be enjoying yourself the most."

"What gives that away?" Trunks asked me his eyebrows raised in confusion, and I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when the skin between his brows wrinkled.

"Look behind you," I jabbed my finger into the direction just a few feet away from us, a small group of girls our age or maybe a year or two older stood. Giggling and staring our way, or per say Trunks' way, me getting the occasional glare from the girls. They were dressed far fancier than me that's for sure with better assortments and jewelry, probably keepsakes from their mother's while I wore little to none.

"Ugh, ignore them," Trunks sighed, hunching his back as if that would help him disappear from their incessant staring of their affections for him. "They're just getting a little carried away, look at them they're drinking liquor."

"Hmm, maybe I should try some too," I said, looking away from Trunks and staring at my plastic cup of Hawaiian fruit punch. A small smirk plastered on my face when I sneaked a peek of Trunks' shocked expression. I absolutely live for these moments.

"G-Gina," Trunks stuttered, "I don't think you should do that to yourself, I mean you're underage, you're a fighter and all, alcohol in your system isn't really a wise decision."

"C'mon downer Trunks, live a little," I laughed, "What's a sip gonna hurt?"

As I continued to tease one of the girls from the group approached us. Long brown hair in tight bouncy curls, green eyes, and in a white lace cocktail dress, very old fashioned but elegant if you ask. Her neck was endowed in shiny white pearls and all sorts of bangles on her wrist. She definitely came dressed for this small event.

"Oh my gosh," the girl said in an annoying nasal-stuck up tone, her eyeing me up and down like she was sizing me up, "Gina Son? Is that you?"

"Oh wow," another one of the girls came forward, trailing after I suspect their ring leader, "The Gina? Weird airhead, little bubble head Gina?"

"Yup," the ring leader said, her lips popping on the "P" and her eyes still up. She raised her hand her, fingernail caught in between her white-white teeth, as she glanced up and Trunks, getting eye contact with him momentarily, which caught him off guard, making him blush.

Smiling at the reaction she induced, she then glanced back at me, dropping her hand from her glossed baby pink lips and on her hip, she continued to stare mockingly at me. Who is this bitch?

"Wow, Gina, I see you're still fawning all over little trunkie-poo. Don't you remember your former best friend? Gabriella? Haven't seen you in like five years."

"Gabby?" I almost spat out my punch when I took a sip, some of the liquid leaking out the corner of my mouth, as I tried not to spray the Gabby's face.

"Ewwww-eh!" the girl pointed at me and my state, "I can't believe you were even friends with her Gabs."

"Yeah, you'd be astonished with yourself from how you used to be when you were twelve," Gabby sighed, crossing her arms, "I was quite the eccentric I guess. Can't even say hi Gina?"

"Hi, Gabby," I chuckled nervously, placing my cup down on the table, and clutching onto my other arm as I tried to avoid eye contact with Gabby, rubbing my arm in comfort as if the mere act would make the girls presence cease.

"Yo girls!" suddenly a male's voice came from behind the two girls, all heads facing the direction of the boys, we saw a tall boy, short black hair and blue eyes in a black and blue suit, probably my age standing next to the other two girls that were Gabby, him holding to glasses of liquor, "I brought you your damn refills!"

"Rajah?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening and a giant smile spreading across, "Is that you?"

"Gina?" Rajah grinned as he immediately recognized the girl that called out to him, shoving the drinks he was holding into the other girls' hand as he briskly approached Gina, "Gina is that really you?"

"Rajah?" I heard Trunks speak out his name in confusion, "Am I the only one with faint memories?"

"Woah," I laughed, giving Rajah a quick hug, "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Aw c'mon," Rajah rolled his eyes mischievously, "You make us sound like old farts."

"Trunks," I turned to him, Rajah's arm still wrapped around me, strangely though it felt very comfortable there, I didn't really mind, "This is Rajah, he and I went to the same elementary school."

"Wow the famous heir to Capsule Corp. Trunks Briefs," Rajah awed at Trunks stretching his hand out to shake Trunks', "Nice to meet ya dude."

"Yeah…you too," Trunks replied, shaking Rajah's hand reluctantly, "I'm surprised Gina had friends of the opposite sex…let alone friends at all."

"Well sorry to disappoint," I couldn't help but smirk, "But I had friends, well Rajah anyway, he was the only one that I could really feel comfortable around when mom gave up on home schooling me."

"More like you were the only one who could actually put up with me," Rajah laughed, shaking my sides and slightly pulling me closer to him. Suddenly pointing a finger at me he looked over to Trunks, "I was such a crybaby back in fourth grade it was like Gina made it her sole mission to be my "Big Sis" on the playground so no one would bully me, and I was no exception I followed her around like a love sick puppy."

"Love sick?" I laughed, a bit surprised by what he just said, "You kid around too much buddy."

"I'm serious Gina!" Rajah laughed back, nudging me, "I had a mad crush on you by the fourth grade. Then you disappeared. What happened?"

"Does it matter Raj?" Gabby now intervened, tugging at Rajah's arm. A fake pearly white grin plastered on her face. Damn, for us living in such horrible times, she sure knows how to keep a prissy and very annoying attitude. I'd probably be the same if circumstances hadn't changed that. "What's in the past is in the past. No need to bring back any old flames here."

"Calm down Gabs," Rajah chuckled, his hands in his suit pockets, "I was just curious. I mean it's not every day you see someone you once knew from the past with all this android stuff."

"Yeah," I chuckled back, "But Gabrielle is right. There's no point in bringing up the past. What's done is done."

The music in the room now began to pick up to a faster tempo, and the other teens in the room began to pair up and dance.

"Well, I'm going to dance with Rajah." Gabrielle said, grabbing a hold of Rajah and moving towards the center of the room, past the crowd. I noticed Rajah looking back and forth from me and Gabrielle in confusion. I couldn't help smirking at that. The group the came with dispersing and finding dance partners as well.

"What's so funny?" Trunks said, nudging my shoulder.

"It's just that it's refreshing to see how much he hasn't really changed." I said, taking a large cup of red punch from a girl who was passing some drinks around. She offered Trunks one and he accepted it too.

I took a huge swing of the drink, downing it in one gulp, my lips were probably stained red now.

"Let's dance!" I exclaimed, grabbing Trunks' hand ushering him to the dancing crowd.

"Hold up," Trunks groaned, taking a quick swing of his cup and putting it down on the table along with mine.

Chimes going off in the small ball room, the guests started to make way towards an exit that lead to an underground pathway that would take them to their homes for the time being. Before the androids would find it and blow it up.

That's how the world had become now, people living in greater fear, and becoming more or less nomads looking for safety for the night. Established people like Trunks and his mother Bulma Briefs didn't need to worry about that. They had more than one shelter home that they could move anytime in cases of emergencies. Bulma had donated four of their homes to the homeless and two for hospitals and they still had room to move. Finding Trunks had become a fun hobby for the androids, were they'd commence to fighting him. Every now and then I'm with Trunks as back up to help, and I do my best not to slow him down, but sometimes my cockiness gets the best of me in those near death battles with the androids. The remainder of my time I spend training, I always refuse to tell Trunks were I train, and I swore his mother into secrecy of mapping out where I go. It's my only sense of me making some progress without the constant reminder of how much weaker I am than Trunks.

I see less of my mother than she'd like and lately even less of Videl and her daughter Pan. They're all living together now too. Mom, Videl and Pan. It makes it all the more difficult to visit. They all have a strong bond with each other, Gohan. Going back to them, seeing them together, all the more makes me realize how oblivious I was to everything. How Gohan gave up more than necessary for me, and I don't need a constant reminder of that. It's not running away, or at least that's what I hope it isn't, I just…don't need the thoughts of him.

I was again at the back of the room, leaning on the wall for different reasons now. Trunks went off to find me some water, since I drank some spiked punch. It's amazing how much Trunks had such a tolerance for alcohol but then again, I did down a full cup of vodka spiked punch (see what I did there) in one gulp. He only had barely a sip.

As the crowd began to lessen, I saw Rajah walk towards me.

"I guess it's time to go," Rajah sighed, looking to the leaving crowd then to me, "See you around Gina?"

"Yeah…sure…" I replied not sure how to take this sudden goodbye. I mean, I'd never see him again. Plus, I was feeling incredibly light-headed.

"Don't make that face," Rajah smiled softly his hand suddenly brushing my cheek, move a strand of hair behind my ear, "It's not that hard to find someone anymore."

"Really now," I smiled back, a blush creeping up. Right about now Rajah didn't seem all that bad.

"Yeah, I live in district 43," he said, now leaning at the balls of his feet, winking at me then turned to the leaving crowd, walking with Gabby, who had already started nagging at Rajah, and the rest of her posy, "Just ask for me and you'll find me straight away. I'm hard to miss."

"Okay," I stared at him. He moved a little closer to me and the warmth he was emanating was so inviting. A comforting warmth I craved.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Trunks spoke up. His arm suddenly separating us. "'cuz I brought you some water and I think you need to drink this first."

"Oh," I looked over at Trunks, surprised by his sudden appearance, "Thanks Trunks, my head's gonna kill me in the morning."

"I think you should go now. We all shouldn't be out here too late." Trunks said to Rajah.

"Right," Rajah sighed, "See you around Gina."

"See ya," I said, staring after his leaving figure.

"Gina let's go," Trunks spoke, goodness I almost forgot he was there, "We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Strange, I thought, looking up to Trunks as we walked through a hallway that would lead us to Bulma's quarters. Trunks looked a bit irritated for some reason. Maybe he really didn't like fancy parties. Then again, I can understand why he wouldn't. We're the lucky ones. While we're here having a good time. There are others outside this room that are suffering with little hope in their hearts. I just hope…pray that there's some change coming this year. That something different will happen, something for the good. Something for the better.

"You seem to have had a lot of fun tonight," Trunks said, mind you very sarcastically.

"Am I getting attitude?" I said, quirking my eyebrow and trying really hard to walk steady in these heels.

"I dunno," Trunks said, "Just never thought you liked getting attention from guys all of a sudden."

"W-what?" I said, flustered. I could feel heat rising to my ears. I tripped over my heels and nearly face planted the ground, if Trunks hadn't caught me by scooping me by my stomach.

"Careful."

I looked up to Trunks now, my hair fallen from my bun and caressing my shoulders in wavy length. His blue eyes sparked in the dimly light hallway and his lips were just so soft looking and too close to mine for comfort. I couldn't stop looking and I could feel Trunks' stare on mine.

"Thanks, my knight-in-shining-armor," I smiled at him. "What would I do without you."

"I dunno," he said, his gaze fixed. "I don't want to."

And with a deep inhale, Trunks moved in. His lips on mine, pressing against me. My hands instantly went to his beautiful lavender hair as we both descended to the floor, me straddling his waist as he sat down.

Not a single breath of air was wasted between us. He moved his mouth to my neck, leaving small bites and me moaning in a way I was never aware I could in response. He moved from my neck, to my shoulders and then to my collar bone. His hands tightly gripping my waist, and me squeezing my thighs against his.

My head was reeling from the pleasure I was getting from this and my drunkenness I received from his kisses was definitely meeting new heights.

There was no going back now. At this moment, I should have been aware the significance of this night. For me and him. Our lives were never going to be the same and I wouldn't be able to look at him the same again and neither would he.

Maybe we moved too quick or too soon, but this was the only way we knew to remember that we were still here and still real.

But what I didn't know was how much people can change in just a matter of three years, and how much a small moment of impulse can compromise all that matters.

I was too proud to admit my faults, and I was still such a coward to embrace all that was moving forward; with or without me.

The change between Trunks and I

And the possibility

To create a new future

Together

* * *

Thanks for reading! And I'm back! Past few years I've been recovering from some major surgeries so I'm using this to kill some time as I get back into the swing of things.

Please review! It really motivates me!

Thanks!


End file.
